Harry Potter and The Mysterious Past
by a1tymdiva
Summary: He was about to fall asleep when he heard a noise outside...I wonder what it is.Read and find out. r/r
1. And So It Begins Again

Disclaimer: My second fic!!! Hopefully you'll like it. First of all I'd like to inform you people that I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter people but only the people I have created. I am also in this story…but I wonder who I am. (SHUT~UP ANNDREA!!!DUN SAY ANYTHING!!!) I created this on my own and please r/r. I wanna know how good I am.

The way it is set up: Well…what could I say? It's the way J.K Rowling would put it. I envy her because I could never be as good a writer like her. I wish to be but I can't. She's a bloody genius!! So um..this is sort of like the fifth chapter to the Harry Potter saga but I just made it up. So dun flame me. So enjoy this first chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

And So It Begins Again 

Harry was awake, watching the ceiling of his bedroom and he had this feeling in his stomach he couldn't take away. Even if he could he wouldn't even dare to wake up Aunt Petunia or her husband, Uncle Vernon. This is because they loathed him. It's not like he was a brat or anything, but because he wasn't just an ordinary boy. Oh no…he certainly was not. He was a wizard and a very famous wizard indeed. He wished that his so- called family could know how famous he was so they'd give him a little more respect. He rolled over on his side and looked at Hedwig's cage. She was out for her nightly hunt but it wasn't her he was concerned about. 

He saw on the news that they had just sighted Sirius Black at the Caribbean and they were searching the entire area. The thing was even if people said that Sirius Black was a convicted murderer, he was as innocent as Harry. Not only that, Sirius Black was Harry's godfather! He knew his father, James Potter, when they were in school. If they caught Sirius Black they would put him back in Azkaban for sure. Harry's heart leapt when he thought of this and decided to try and think of a way he could save him. But he knew that he still had Buckbeak, the Hippogriff (half-horse, half-giant eagle) and he could fly on him to safety. But Harry couldn't help but worry about him.

He sighed when rolled over on his other side to ease the pain in his stomach. He could see his reflection in the mirror he had there. A 14 year old boy with messy jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. It was kind of odd that he could see himself since he was kind of blind without his glasses. Then he remembered that he was too preoccupied with the thought of Sirius that he forgot to take off his glasses. He took them off and put them onto the nightstand beside his bed. Then all he could see was a blurrier Harry Potter. He looked at his digital clock. " 2:30am….Happy Birthday, Harry" he said to himself plainly. He was 15 years old now and not as happy he should be. This is because he didn't really look forward to his birthdays. He didn't get any presents from any of the people he lived with. He'd probably have to brain wash them to do it. The only people who actually gave him gifts were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (his two best friends) and Hagrid (Gamekeeper and teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry).

He yawned and closed his eyes. He was very close to falling asleep when he heard a noise outside. He tried to hear what the noise was but it was to faint. He got up and looked outside. He opened the window and he could definitely hear the noise now. It was giggling. Very quiet giggling. He looked outside but there was nothing there but a blur. He put on his glasses and there was a figure there. He was about to reach for his wand in the drawer but then he remembered that he couldn't use magic outside of school. But like they'd care. This was for self-defense! He took out his wand and was about to say the Patronus Charm but something inside of him told him to stop. He looked again at the figure. "Why it's…it's only a girl." He whispered to himself. 

She looked up at him and smiled. She was very pretty and couldn't help but blush and smile back. She yelled in her soft but small like child voice " See ya wound, Harwy". She ran away. And he yelled back " HEY!!!WAIT!!!WHO ARE YOU!!!" He heard a snore from the other room. 'Wait…what just happened?' he thought to himself. He frowned in confusion and shrugged. What did he care about some troublemaker up at 2:45am? Then again she was very pretty. But he was tired and wasn't in the mood of chasing girls. Then again..Harry Potter didn't even chase girls. He went back to bed and took off his glasses and went back to sleep.

*

"WAKE UP!!!WAKE UP YOU LAZY CHILD!!!" Aunt Petunia roared at the other side of his door. He woke up with a jump as he always did. "Yes Aunt Petunia. I'm coming," he said tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses and looked outside his window. "Maybe it was just a dream?" he said to himself. He looked at Hedwig's cage and there she was, sleeping peacefully. "At least you get to sleep as long as you want" he said flatly. He went into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. "I didn't know you talked in your sleep, Harry" Dudley said with an evil smile. Harry wasn't exactly fond of his cousin, as people should be. For one thing he hated him and Dudley didn't feel very fond of him either. He always beat Harry up for 'exercise', as Dudley like to put it. Harry ate his breakfast fast because he didn't want Uncle Vernon to ask any questions. Unfortunately, he did.

"Since when do you talk in your sleep, Harry?" he asked while chewing on bacon. "Er. I wasn't talking in my sleep." He answered. "Yes you do! I heard you! Like you were talking to someone that was going away from you!" said Dudley excitedly while Uncle Vernon eyed Harry. "Are you lieing to me, boy?" said Uncle Vernon angrily. "Oh forget it. Who cares if he's going crazy? Let's just enjoy our meal and try to remember that we have to go somewhere special today." said Aunt Petunia happily. Harry's heart leapt. Did they actually remember his birthday? "Ah yes. To pick out clothes for our Dudley." He said cheerfully while Dudley ate his eggs. Harry knew it was to good to be true. He rolled his eyes and picked up the plates to do the dishes as usual. He went to the sink to do them when he thought of the dream. Who was that girl? How did she know his name? Why was she there? Maybe Ron and Hermione would know. If he told Sirius he'd probably head for the Dursleys home. And if they found him there, Harry would be in big trouble. But he didn't know what to tell Hermione or Ron either. Hermione was… as much as he'd hate to admit it, a snitch and Ron would just think she was a worker of….WAIT!!! 

'Wait…' he thought. ' What if she was a worker of Voldemort? But it couldn't be. She's way too young and if she was she'd already have attacked me.' he thought. So that was out of the way. He headed back into his room to find 4 owls. One from Ron with two packages and a note that said 'Happy Birthday', one from Hermione with a package and a card that also said 'Happy Birthday', one from Hagrid that had two packages and a note. The third owl was from the school. It was the list for this years books in Hogwarts. He totally forgot that he was going to be in 5th year! He got really excited and smiled. He put his packages in the loose floorboard under his bed because he heard Uncle Vernon coming upstairs. He banged on the door and yelled, " Mrs. Figg is ill and she can't take care of you! You have to come with us! Get ready and you'd better be ready in 10 minutes or we'll leave without you!" Harry thought of staying but then he didn't want to stay alone in the house while some little girl was looking for him. For some reason he was scared of the little girl. He got ready and went downstairs and into the car. "Remember, boy…any funny stuff and we'll turn the car around and drop you off here. Understand?" Harry nodded and remembered the last time Uncle Vernon said that. He let out a snake of its cage and caused havoc in the zoo. He got in the car and he stared out the window while they made there way to London. He thought and thought. 'Yeah..' he finally thought of his last thought. 'It was just a dream'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who is this girl? I wonder…and no. It's not me. I don't come in until the second chapter. Should I continue? That's the question. Please r/r.


	2. Out Of the Ordinary

Disclaimer: Oh!! This is the second chapter of the fic I put up yesterday. I'm sorry I can't stop writing. I like to write stuff! Especially about Harry Potter. In which I dun own any of the characters so dun sue me. Thank you.

The way it is set up: Like in the 1st chapter. That's all I have to say!!! But in the second paragraph there is something there that you may find kind of racist. I AIN'T RACIST!! Ok? Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Out Of the Ordinary

When they arrived in London, Harry thought of the perfect idea. Since he needed to get the items for school, he could just ask Uncle Vernon if he could go into Diagon Alley while they but Dudley's clothes. This would have to work. He told Uncle Vernon his plan and like always he disagreed. "I told you…no funny stuff!" he said with a disapproving voice. "Yeah but I have nothing to do. Like you're ever going to buy me clothes and I promise that I'll come back in two hours." Said Harry hopefully. Finally, Uncle Vernon agreed and Harry was on his way.

When he reached the Alley, there were lots of young wizards and witches. Harry could see lots of the first years. "I heard Hogwarts was huge! I hope I get into Gryfinndor. I heard Harry Potter goes there!" he heard one girl say. Harry smiled and walked away to search for his books and all the items he needed. 'But first…' he thought… 'Lunch'. He went to the nearest café he could find. He went to the counter and heard lots of laughing at the corner table. He turned around to see three girls there and two boys. Three of the girls were pretty. One of them looked very calm while she drank her coffee and sort of chuckled now and then at one of the boy's jokes. Another girl looked about her same age but kept talking to the other boy that was with them. The boy she was talking to was black and had green eyes. Now there girl that was sitting in between the girl with the coffee and the girl talking to the black guy. She was very pretty.

Harry looked at her again. She was laughing her head off at what the other guy was doing, which was putting bread sticks up his nose and looking retarded. The girl was the person that was catching his attention though. Where has he seen her before? He kept on staring at her while he ate his food. 'Maybe on television? On the street?' he thought and thought. And then he thought of the dream. He gasped and remembered. That smile, her face, the cloak she was wearing. It all came back to him now. And there she was laughing without a care in the world. He got up quickly and left the place. He looked back at it and walked away.

After buying his books and equipment, he went to another restaurant there on Diagon Alley. He sat down and sighed. He looked at his watch and it said 3:00pm. "Only an hour left. I guess I have nothing to do until then." He looked around and noticed a small wand on the floor. He got up and walked towards it. When he was about to pick it up, he saw a foot press down on it. "I think that belongs to me…" a small but soft voice said. He got up and there she was. Face-to-face with her. He picked it up and gave it to her, his mouth still open with shock. "Close yow mouth, Harwy. We arwe not a codfish." She said as she walked away. Harry definitely knew that speech problem and that soft voice. It was her. The girl from his dream…or was it a dream? Harry didn't believe it was a dream anymore. It was for real and she definitely knew him. But how come he didn't know her? "Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked still looking at her. She was very pretty but he couldn't let her looks get to him. She giggled and said "If I told you that it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore, would it?" He stared at her. That's when they heard a calm voice " Dil! C'mon let's go! Dilly! There you are! We have to g-…oh! What do we have here?" She raised her eyebrows at Harry. "Gweat.. that's just gweat. You blew my covew. You wewe not supposed to say my name!" Dil said with a smile while chewing her gum hard. The other girl chuckled softly and looked at Harry. "Her name's Dilian and I'm Jessie. We're sisters." She added as Harry watched both of them. "You…" he said pointing at Dil, "You were at my house last night." She laughed and looked at him. 

"Did I scawe you? Did I keep you up all night? I hope I didn't 'cause I didn't mean too." She smiled at him. Harry could feel his face get hot. "No..you didn't scare me. I was just a little confused. I got sleep last night." He said, shaking the hotness away. There was a bit of awkwardness but Jessie took it away. "We have to go now. Dad's waiting for us." She smiled at Harry and said, "It was nice meeting you again, Harry," She walked away. Again? Harry Frowned and he heard Dil laugh again. "Don't wowy. She didn't weally mean that. She can be weiwd sometimes. See ya!" She waved and ran away with her wand still in her hand. Harry waved back but didn't take the frown off his face. How did they know his name though? He didn't even know them. Oh well..he was a famous wizard. But how did she know where he lived? That didn't matter. He wouldn't mind another visit from her actually. He smiled when he thought this and walked back to where his Uncle, Aunt and cousin were. Knowing he was safe.

Or was he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh the suspense!!! I dunno 'bout you peoples but I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this fake Harry Potter book. Tell me what you think will ya? Should I write another chapter? Either way I will 'cause I like to write! R/R!


End file.
